everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Beauty/books
Briar Beauty debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple White go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Briar's jewelry is missing, leading her on a search throughout the castle. After a few spontaneous naps, she discovers that her brothers are playing with her stuff and she joins their game. Briar Beauty makes plans to meet with Apple White when they arrive at Ever After High. Briar throws a Book-to-School party. Royals and commoners alike are enjoying themselves until Raven Queen turns the songbirds into snakes, ending the party abruptly. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Briar completes the assignment of escaping using her super-hearing. She overhears Madam Maid Marian talking about a secret exit and her tower-mate, Apple, finds the switch. Briar plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. Among the Royals, Briar retaliates in the food fight against the Rebels. Apple expresses her shamefulness to Briar of herself prior to what happened on Legacy Day and in the castleteria. Briar and Nathan Nutcracker play in the HeXtreme Games, but Nathan is slightly shorter than the others to qualify. She and Apple go vine bungee-jumping. In more HeXtreme Games, Briar and Apple are encased in a ball which they cycle (and drop) down to a Giant's garbage, finding Giant hair. Briar is told to by Madeline that Raven and Apple are simultaneously avoiding her much to her suspicion. Briar helps Apple and Raven repair the Treasury and their dorm room. Briar is meant to play the role of Aquilona, however she sleeps on the job and is in need of a replacement. Briar and Apple run from the bandersnatches, with her always trying to take the more daring turns on an unfamiliar road. Briar calls in the Wonderlandians for a meeting in Apple and Raven's dorm room. After the Wonderland magic is set loose, Briar transfigures into roses. She, and an unlucky few get left behind by the Wonderlandians and Cedar Wood, in a rush to flee and all. While fighting, the Jabberwock lunges over to Briar's roses, but Lizzie deflects it. Briar and the students are soon returned to normal after the Jabberwock is sent back to Wonderland. She thanks Lizzie for her protection and the two become friends. The Beauty Sleep Festival starts and Briar falls asleep. The next morning, Briar announces a party and all her friends will be there. Lizzie helps Briar fire a cannon and the two "accidentally" become friends. Briar takes a nap. In that time, Kitty Cheshire takes her jewelry and hides them around the palace. Ever After High (II) Briar attends Princess-ology class and does a practice course with everyone else. She calls in a prince, but he's occupied. The White Queen is enraged that the prince has the nerve to blow her off, threatening to launch a complaint. Briar and Apple walk by Hopper's kissing booth and Hopper is desperate to get noticed by Briar. She later shows up in Book End and is texting on her phone. She shoots Hopper a short glance and greeting, turning him into a frog. Later Briar appears as part of the audience for Spells Kitchen, leaving its guest star Hopper flustered as he makes his wish. Briar joins a few other princesses and Ginger as they visit the Ever After swamp in a mission to rescue Hopper the frog. Briar is asleep in the common room. Briar's birthday is coming up and her friends want to make it something memorable. Hopper gives Briar a present which pleases her: his pet dragonfly lights her birthday candles. Briar attends Damsel-in-Distressing class. She is part of the parade on Parents Weekend. While waiting for the auditions for Justine's play to start, Briar sits in the audience next to Ashlynn and Farrah. Briar then auditions for the role of the melancholy princess, though she keeps yawning through her audition. When the fairies, except Faybelle, are struck by a mysterious wing ailment, Briar, Ashlynn, and Meeshell head to the infirmary with them, wanting to help however they can. The next morning in the Castleteria, Briar and Ashlynn invite Cupid to go with them to take breakfast to Farrah, who Ashlynn says is feeling sad about her wilted wings. Briar says they think some fairyberry pancakes might cheer her up. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters